


Invasion

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fear, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: It's the dead of the night when Phil hears someone enter their home.





	Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @maetaurus for helping me out and being my beta for this!!  
> I have three other things I should be writing but I couldn't get this one out of my head.

Phil was staring at the ceiling of their ‘dank’ moon room. He couldn’t remember what exactly woke him up, only that he had been laying there for several minutes without a chance of falling back asleep anytime soon. This was the third night that week that he’d been unable to get an appropriate amount of sleep at any decent time. He chanced a glance at the alarm clock on the bedside table; it was nearly three in the morning. 

He debated rolling out of bed to grab a late night snack or take a warm bath to soothe his peculiarly tense muscles but didn’t want to wake the sleeping beauty of a man that was wrapped around his torso. Phil closed his eyes and begged his mind to shut off long enough to drift back to sleep. He felt the beginnings of a dream pulling him in when he heard it. 

The loud clanking of tools, an unmistakable metal on metal noise rang out from downstairs near the entrance of the flat. 

Someone was trying to get through their front door. 

Phil’s heart hammered away in his chest, making it difficult to listen to the commotion happening at their doorstep. Perhaps their neighbor was drunk and was innocently trying to get through the wrong door. It didn’t sound like keys but Phil knew little about tools. He was surely just being overly paranoid-

The sound of glass shattering froze Phil motionless in their bed. That was a window breaking, there was no doubt. That was a window of their home and there was undoubtedly a stranger now in it.

“ _ Dan _ !” Phil hissed. He felt sick with fear and forced his trembling hands to shake Dan awake. He clapped one over Dan’s mouth before he could begin to scold Phil for waking him up so violently. Fear held on to Phil, choking the rest of his words off before he could spit them out. 

Dan clawed at the hand over his mouth, clearly terrified by how Phil was acting. He finally broke free. 

“What the fuck. What’s wrong, Babe? You’re scaring-” Adrenaline thawed Phil enough to move and cover Dan’s loudmouth back up.

“There’s somebody inside. There’s someone inside, Dan wake up, listen. Shh!” Phil could feel Dan’s heart beating wildly as they sat in silence listening hard. 

Loud footsteps echoed on the hardwood flooring from down the stairs outside of their bedroom. 

Dan jumped to his feet and dug around the middle of their sheets for his phone that he’d fallen asleep with in his hand. He creeped over to the door and shut it silently as he dialed with quivering fingers. Phil couldn’t breathe. 

Dan hurried to Phil who was still motionless on the bed. 

Phil knew he should move, knew that this was his worst nightmare come to life. There was a stranger with some sort of bad intentions waltzing around the home they had made together. 

There were so many questions he had. Were they specifically targeting them? What were they planning? How much danger were they in? 

Was it someone with intent to harm them? Maybe a fan breaking in to try to prove that they are actually together or, again, to hurt one or both of them? He loved their viewers, truly, but that kind of thing happened to people all of the time, and he knew their address has floated around tumblr a time or two before.

“ _ Phil _ . Hey, get up. Come on.” Dan pulled Phil gently out of bed. The frantic panicked look in Dan’s eyes was enough to kickstart his system. 

“Hello?” he whispered into the phone, eyes never leaving Phil’s. “There’s somebody inside of my house. Yes….yes. Okay.” 

Phil listened to Dan read off their address and tried to think past his fear. He walked to the entrance to their bedroom and listened hard between Dan’s words for any sort of noise outside of their door. 

It was too quiet. 

Phil reached over and as slowly and silently as human possible locked their bedroom door.

Something fell to the ground with a shatter from what sounded like across the way in the AmazingPhil room. They were on the same floor. 

Phil backed away the door 

His breathing was stuttered and irregular. In the back of his mind he was screaming to himself how scary this all was and that his worst nightmare was alive and happening. Dan gripped onto his hand. It grounded Phil enough for him to take a gulp of air to send oxygen to his anxiety overridden brain.

“Fuck.” Dan glared down at his phone. “I never plugged it in. It died-”

The intruder tried their door, jiggling the doorknob violently. It seemed like the fact that it was locked was all the encouragement they needed as they began to slam into the door.

“Come on. Bathroom!” Dan hissed in a whisper and took off in a sprint towards their on suite master bath. 

Phil couldn’t move his feet. He was stuck in place, nauseous with fear. 

“Phil!” Dan sounded on the verge of tears. Phil spun to look at him in the doorway of their bathroom. His curls were rivaling medusa’s in every direction they spun and his eyes were wild and wide. He had gone to bed only in a pair of black pants and Phil felt an inappropriate panic at how stripped down Dan was. Dan’s bare chest heaved as the door of the room made a sickening crack.

Phil shook himself out of it and dove into their closet. As he pulled the door close he saw the bathroom door shut as well.

Bile eased up his throat as he trembled behind the rows of clothes they had hanging up. Dan was in the bathroom  _ alone _ .  _ Without Phil _ . All because he couldn’t function enough to move his damn legs. And now…. 

The stranger slammed into the door three, four more times before it crashed open. The room grew silent. 

Phil couldn’t just sit there and wonder where the person was. He cracked the door open just enough to peek into their room. 

A large man with a black balaclava was dumping a drawer onto the floor of their bedroom and picking through the mess to occasionally drop an item or two into the large duffel bag at his feet. 

He was humming to himself. It was a soft, yet peppy tune that someone would hum on a quiet walk by themselves or perusing the shops for baked goods, not breaking and entering a house.

Phil felt his fear make room for something more instinctual. Rage boiled in his veins at how nonchalant this potentially violent and harmful person was acting.

Phil gave himself whiplash as the fear surged to take back the control of Phil’s entire being. The mystery masked man waltzed to their bathroom and started to turn the handle.

Phil didn't have time to think. 

“Hey!” he roared as he shot out of the closet.

The man jolted away from the door with a startled yell. He turned to stare at Phil, his wide eyes pale and meeting Phil's from behind the mask. 

Phil could feel himself losing steam and grappled to find an idea, any idea what to do next as the intruder's attention focused on him. 

The bathroom door flew open and a bottle of body wash soared through the air and erupted when it collided with the intruder's back. 

“Ow what the fuck,” the gravely unfamiliar voice cried out. The stranger spun around.

There stood Dan in all of his half nude glory holding the shampoo in a shaking hand, glaring at the intruder. 

“Fucking  _ fuck off _ !” He screeched and held the shampoo high over his head. His eyes were wild and Phil wondered if the intruder could see the terror on Dan’s face like he could.

The man grabbed his bag and dashed for the window, wrenching it open and ducking out of it before either of them could move. 

Dan sunk to the floor of the bathroom and the sight jarred Phil’s limbs into working enough to carry him over to him. 

“Dan! Are you okay? Are you okay?” Phil crawled over to Dan and ran his hands over his face and shoulders, searching for any imperfection. Dan caught his wrist as he began to run his fingers lightly down his chest and brought them to his lips to kiss gently. 

“Hey. Look at me, Phil.”

Phil met his worried warm eyes. They were okay. He let out a small sob as they frantically wrapped their arms around each other. Phil let out all of the emotions he had been holding at bay and cried until he couldn't think anymore. 

Dan was rocked gently and murmured in Phil's ear. 

Dan raised his head and started talking calmly to somebody at the door but Phil just burrowed his head deeper into Dan’s bare shoulder and focused on catching his breath.

“Did you hear that, Phil?” Dan nudged Phil into resurfacing. “They caught him.” 

There was a police officer in their room documenting the incident with a clipboard clutched in her hand. She gave Phil a small encouraging smile. He had no idea how long she'd even been in there. 

“I was telling your partner here your burglar nearly jumped on my head as we arrived. He's hit up at least four other places in the area. We'll get your belongings back to you if you'll join us down at the station to sort out what's yours.” She gave Phil a sympathetic look before handing a small white card to Dan.

“Here's a number for someone to talk to. I'm glad everything has worked out but situations like these are still difficult and I'd advise going. There's a security company that I wrote on the back of it. You guys did really well tonight. I'll head to the street and wait so you can get ready and I'll give you two a ride to get your things.” 

Dan thanked her and gave Phil another small squeeze before getting up to get dressed.

Phil let it a sigh of relief. They weren't specifically targeted. Dan was okay. They were getting whatever meaningless items the man stole returned to them. 

“You're a lunatic if you think I'm not chastising you for hours tomorrow once I'm more awake for coming out of hiding like that.” Dan muttered as he wriggled into his jeans.

Phil climbed to his own feet and laughed a kiss into Dan's hair.

That seemed fair. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks also to the word war chats as always!  
> If you'd like to reblog it on tumblr you can do so [Here!](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/post/180009954510/invasion)


End file.
